Alcatraz vs the Enemies of Vale
by Dalan777
Summary: So, there I was, fighting off a horde of demonic creatures to protect a school with nothing more than a glasses as my weapon. If you've read my previous books, then you know I'm not a good person, so you can tell how badly this is going to go. Lets just hope I don't break my friendships while trying to protect them. First fanfic, criticism and ideas would be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the** ** _Alcatraz vs the Evil Librarians_** **series. The former is owned by Rooster teeth and the latter is owned by Brandon Sanderson.**

 **Chapter 1**

So, there I was, fighting off a horde of demonic beasts to protect a school with my only weapons being half a dozen sets of magical glasses. Before you close this tab, thinking of the utter nonsense I just wrote down, I would like to refer you to the previous books I've written, specifically volumes 1-3, that will validate everything I just said. Mostly. The few differences being, where I come from, I'm not dealing with evil librarians, dark oculators, and weird half machine half human people who chase me halfway around the world. I am dealing with things such as the white fang, dangerous criminals, wondering if I'll die because my teacher sent me into a forest filled with deadly beasts that want to rip my face off.

Point is, I have a lot on my plate already, being the youngest person to join Beacon Academy, ever.

For those of you who are confused on what I've just written, I am Alcatraz Smedry, breaker of chickens and everything else.

That's my semblance; to break almost anything I want to. It's had more downs than ups, but I make it work. Most people would call me destructive, but I don't like that. I don't destroy, I break; there's a difference.

I don't actually know how my family did it, but somehow my grandfather was able to get me accepted into Beacon _four years in advance_.

I ended up on the airship early and ended up only being able to wait. I slipped on a pair of red tinted sunglasses, glad that I had gotten different frames for them ahead of time.

I did not want butterfly wing glasses, and I didn't care how fast I needed to run from my cousin to get away from that idea.

I was wearing my traditional green jacket and white T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. My other lenses hung out of the many pockets in my jacket, each one a different color and having a different ability.

As the airship started to fill up, my Oculator's lenses that I currently had on showed me the aura of everyone on the ship and how strong it was. These things were pretty handy once you got used to the plethora of colors of various intensities assaulting your vision.

The strongest auras immediately drew my attention. A girl in white with a lot of luggage and several porters next to her, a girl in black wearing a bow and reading a book, a blonde crushing the air out of another girl with black hair and red highlights, and a few others stood out.

I chuckled as I watched the two girls talk, seemingly the exact opposite of each other. I didn't truly pay attention, though, until the shorter of the two girls said "I got moved two years ahead."

The first thought that ran through my head was 'So that's why she's so short' which is somewhat unfair when you consider the fact that I'm 2 years younger than her and am about as tall.

The second thought was something along the lines of enormous relief. I had been _slightly_ worried about being the only kid who was younger and shorter than 5 feet 10 inches. Everything about me screamed being the kid who got bullied. I mean, who else uses glasses as their weapon?

I would like to take this moment to point out that I am not good in social interaction. The fact that I can break anything I touch and any complex machinery at a distance would make people somewhat worried about their personal belongings, let alone the thing that's keeping them alive. When I decided to introduce myself it was more simply to have a friend nearer my own age than anything else.

Which would prove to be a very bad idea in the next 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the** ** _Alcatraz vs the Evil Librarians_** **series. The former is owned by Rooster teeth and the latter is owned by Brandon Sanderson.**

 **Chapter** **2**

Now, most of you have probably figured out by now that this is unusual for me to be starting a conversation with two girls I haven't met yet. This would be because of two things. I would rather not be the only guy to not have anybody as a possible teammate through initiation, and because some of the knights swore to brain me with their handbags if I didn't make any friends.

I am still certain they put bricks in those things just for cases like these.

"Hey," I said, walking over to the two as we disembarked, "your coming to Beacon early?"

"Yeah..." the shorter of the two girls said hesitantly. I could see why; trying to avoid attention when getting moved ahead two years early to the most famous hunter training academy in the world would be daunting. Heck, I was in the same boat as her.

"So am I." I said smiling, holding out my hand. "Guess we're in the same boat. My names Alcatraz."

"I'm Ruby," said the shorter girl, shaking my hand, then gestured to the blonde "This is my older sister Yang."

"Nice to meet ya" said the blonde, punching me lightly in the shoulder and making me fall down.

I am not clumsy, her playful punches alone had the force of a truck. I'd hate to get punched by the gauntlets on her wrists, which my lenses had kindly drawn my attention to. I assumed they were her weapon.

"Is that your weapon?" I asked pointing to her gauntlets after getting up.

"Yup. This is Ember Celica." Yang said, grinning as she transformed them into their combat form, "Their twin shotgun gauntlets." I immediately stepped back. You would to if you were confronted with a weapon that could blow a hole in military armor. Though with me, I was more worried my mere proximity would make them break.

"Relax," Yang said laughing, "I'm not gonna use them on you...yet." This did not calm me.

Apparently, my mentioning Yang's weapons had sent Ruby into weapon fanatic mode. She tried to follow a kid with a fire sword to get a closer look at his weapon, but was immediately dragged back by Yang.

"Sorry about that," Yang said, "My sister is kind of a geek when it comes to weapons."

"It's fine. I have a cousin back home who's the same way about guns." Have you ever met Sing Sing Smedry? You would swear he would be the kind of person who loved giant swords and axes, but he preferred his large collection of guns. He could still hit like a tank in melee, though.

Yang turned to her sister, "Aren't you happy with your own weapon?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people but better." I agree with this. Anti-social, remember?

"Maybe you should try to make some friends." Yang said.

"Why would I need to do that when I have you and Alcatraz?"

"Actually.. my friends are alreadyhere, gottagoseeyalaterbye" came the rapid response as a crowd of people surrounded Yang and ran off with her, sending Ruby and I spinning on our feet.

"Wait, where are you going, where are the dorms, do we have dorms? Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said, before falling over. "Anyone catch the number of that truck?" I said before falling.

Unfortunately, we had fallen onto the girl in whites luggage, which is why I said before that I would regret this in the next 10 minutes. I still think she should have joined the crystin. She has the attitude for it.

"What are you doing?!" girl in white yelled at us as we picked ourselves back up.

"Sorry" Ruby said as she handed the girl one of the cases.

"Give me that!" she yelled out. She opened one of the cases and snatched out a bottle filled with fire dust.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." She yelled at us prompting the eloquent response of "Uh.." from both of us.

"What are you two, brain dead? Dust, fire water lightning, energy. Is any of this sinking in?!"

She shook the bottle at us and some of the dust escaped. At which point the Courtyard exploded due to a sneeze from Ruby. When the smoke cleared the bottle had disappeared and the girl in front of us was covered in soot from the explosion. I started laughing at her shocked expression while Ruby tried to apologize again.

"You dunce, this is exactly what I was talking about!" the girl in white yelled as the soot lifted off her.

"Aren't you two a little young to be here anyway?" she said, cutting off my laughter. "This isn't a playground for children! we're training to fight monsters so… watch where you're going!"

"Hey, we said we were sorry, princess!" Ruby yelled. I looked at the girl in white and said "The fact we got in early should be proof of our skill."

"It's heiress actually." said a voice off to the side. The girl in black walked up, holding the bottle of fire dust that had caused the explosion. What was with these color coded clothes?

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant on Remnant."

"Finally, some recognition." said Weiss, while I just said "...what?"

I was ignored as the girl in black continued. "The same company infamous for its cruel labor practices and questionable business partners."

Weiss just splutters a bit before snatching the bottle of dust and storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" yelled Ruby to Weiss, before saying "Guess I'm not the only one having a bad day… So what's..." The girl in black was already walking away. Ruby sighed before saying "Welcome to Beacon."

"Hey," yelled a kid as he jogged up to us, panting slightly. "Do either of you know the way to the hall? I'm kinda lost."

Ruby ignored his question, snickering slightly. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the** ** _Alcatraz vs the Evil Librarians_** **series. The former is owned by Rooster teeth and the latter is owned by Brandon Sanderson.**

 **Chapter 3**

I'd like to take this moment and talk to you about something important. Stupidity. Stupidity is a funny thing, in that everyone has some of it and in certain areas. For instance, I didn't understand half the conversation that happened between Weiss, Ruby, and the girl in black. You probably don't understand half the things this series is talking about. Ruby doesn't understand why she can't have chocolate chip cookies for three meals a day. The point is, stupidity is in all of us, whether we want it there or not. This boys stupidity will be revealed later on, as I keep you in suspense and tell Ruby why she needs more than calories in her diet.

The boy was now walking along beside us, explaining how motion sickness was far more common than most people let on. I was glad I didn't have it. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hang on the underside of giant glass dragons through the use of magical boots.

"I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby was saying to the boy.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?" He retorted. If he'd said that to Bastille, he'd be nursing two black eyes and a few broken ribs. If she was forgiving.

"Hey, that explosions was an accident!" Ruby said.

"Anyway, my names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said. This told me two things: one, he was a hopeless romantic who's sole purpose in coming to this school might have been to get a girlfriend, and two, no one, except another extremely lonely or motherly person, was going to give him a cha-.. oh wait.

"I doubt that since no one here knows who you are." I said. Jaune looked slightly offended. I tend to have that effect on people.

"They will! Or, at least, I hope they will. My mom always says… never mind." Quite the retort there, Jaune.

"So… I have this thing." said Ruby pulling out and transforming a large box on her back to a scythe. Jaune and I both jump back.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned needlessly.

"It's also a high caliber, customizable sniper rifle." Ruby responded.

"A what?" I asked. I have shown off my intelligence with snappy retorts yet again. Maybe Jaune and I can form a club.

"It's also a gun." Ruby replied, chambering a bullet for some reason.

"So… what do you guys have?" she asked.

"Well, I have this sword," Jaune said, prompting an 'ooo' from Ruby. "Yeah, and a shield, too." Jaune takes his sheath and transforms it.

What do they do?" I ask, interested after seeing shotgun gauntlets and a scythe-rifle. Ruby pokes his shield, causing it to transform rapidly back and forth while Jaune stumbles around.

"The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just, you know, put it away." Jaune said after fixing his shield.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same though?" Ruby asks, to which Jaune's shoulders slumped and he said "Yeah, it does."

Ruby tried to comfort Jaune for a little bit before turning to me. "What about your weapons?" she asked, zipping around me to see where I had hidden them.

I smiled slightly the pulled out two sets of lenses. One transparent with a red dot in the center and one with a green tint.

"These are my two main offensive lenses. Only a few select people can use them." I said holding up the lens with the red dot first.

"This is a firebringers lens." I said. "It can fire a laser at my opponents." I held up the green lens. "This is a windstormer's lens. It can shoot gusts of wind." Fairly simple explanations but those are really the only two functions I could use safely.

Ruby was zipping around my lenses trying to figure out how they worked when Jaune asked "Hey, where are we going?"

Which led to us running like maniacs to get to the hall on time. When we finally burst in, I was panting and Jaune simply collapsed.

"Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot!" yelled a voice from the right. I looked over to see Yang waving.

"Oh, I've got to go guys, see you later!" she yelled back to Jaune and I.

"Wait! Oh great, where am I going to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" he said. I looked around the amphitheater, wondering why everybody except for Ruby and Yang was a black outline.

I heard yelling off to the right and saw Weiss berating Ruby. I was about to walk over when the microphone whined and Professor Ozpin was revealed on stage.

After a short and non-inspirational speech we were ordered to gather in the ballroom. As I laid out my stuff, I glanced around the room. Yang was dragging Ruby over to meet the girl in black from earlier and I decided to tag along. It would be much easier to write her name than girl in black every time I mentioned her.

"So, what's your name?" asked Yang as I jogged over.

"Blake." the girl replied in a monotone.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Said Yang, obviously grasping at straws. "It goes great with your… pajamas."

"Thanks" said Blake in a slightly irritated voice. Yet another crystin in the making, I see.

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Asked Yang now desperate for a conversation topic.

"Yes, Almost as nice as this book... which I will continue to read… as soon as you leave." Blake wasn't even trying to be polite anymore.

Yang had given up until… "What's it about?" asked Ruby, causing Blake to look up in confusion.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby continued.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake replied. This answered Ruby's first question but not the second. She didn't seem to notice.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed; stories of heroes and monsters. Their part of the reason I wanted to become a huntress." Ruby said.

"Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked, somehow able to make it sound non-condescending.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a huntress, it's our job to help people whenever they need it." Ruby answered.

"That's… very ambitious for a child." Blake said, smiling slightly. Never mind, she'd never make a crystin. They never smile. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't as simple as that."

"Well, that's why we're here." Ruby said with a surprising amount of wisdom.

While Yang started hugging Ruby to death again, I walked over to Blake.

"We haven't met formally yet. I'm Alcatraz." I said, sitting down beside her to watch the hug-o-war turn into a sisterly fight.

"Blake" she said once again in a monotone. We watched the fight for a while before an unfortunately familiar face came stomping over.

"Can't you keep it down?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled Weiss, making more noise than the fight had.

Before it could develop into another full blown argument, Blake blew out the candle and plunged the room into darkness. I walked back to my bag and settled in, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
